


Quietly, My Burglar

by KBBearen (KDRBear)



Series: I'm All Ears [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Blow Jobs, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive hobbit ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDRBear/pseuds/KBBearen
Summary: Bilbo works too hard and misses lunch, Thorin misses his hobbit.  PWP(Oh, turns out summaries are hard for one-shots)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my bff that discussed this idea so much that she even saw it in her dreams. Merry Christmas, dear!

Bilbo huffed as he hurried down the corridor towards his office, flicking through the documents in his hands. There had been yet another dispute between the newly reestablished weavers guild and seamstress guild, someone had insulted someone’s ancestors, a beard was nearly cut -not even cut, just nearly!-, and why in all of Arda was he the one dealing with this? He still had to arrange for the upcoming Greenwood emissary and go over the field reports from Dale and-

A strong arm grabbed him around the waist and dragged him behind the draperies lining the walkway. Before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth, which honestly didn’t help his panicked state, thank you, but he calmed considerably when his favorite voice rumbled in his ear.

“Peace, my Burglar.” The hot breath against his ear and the gravelly quality when his voice got so low, and damn, even that title-turned-pet-name, shot a bolt of lightning straight to his loins.

“Thorin, what are you doing?” And if his voice was a little breathless, then one could blame his slight fright and certainly not because that blasted king was nuzzling his blasted nose against his perfectly respectable ear.

“I missed you at lunch,” came the reply, as if that explained why Bilbo found himself kidnapped from a public walkway and his ears being assaulted.

“Yes, well, I was quite busy and am still quite-” His reply was cut short as a talented tongue ran along the shell of his ear, causing him to gasp. His papers dropped to the floor as just the lightest of nips was applied to the very tip and he pressed back against the solid form behind.

“Hmm?” Thorin hummed, his lips wrapped around the tip of his ear, asking if he was really too busy. The hand he had on Bilbo’s waist settled lower, pausing at the buckle of his belt.

The vibrations sent another shockwave to his center and suddenly the questing hand seemed like it was taking too damn long. “Yes, yes,” Bilbo huffed and he reached for his buckle, fumbling with the complex thing until finally it came off. It hit the floor with a clang that startled him, but he was quickly distracted by Thorin’s hand finding it’s mark in his trousers.

Already hard and aching for touch, Bilbo moaned aloud, only to be silenced as Thorin’s other hand covered his mouth. “Aren’t burglars meant to be quiet?”

Bilbo could almost feel Thorin’s grin behind him as his cheeks flared even hotter. Quiet? They were in public! Not a busy walkway, to be sure, but they could be caught any moment! And didn’t that just make his blood pump harder…

Mouth open, Bilbo let out soft huffs and mewls as Thorin worked his ears and his cock. He leaned back into Thorin, gripping his thigh. He was so close. If only he wasn’t wearing his waistcoat, if only he could get to his nipples.

“I would undo you by your ears alone,” Thorin whispered, breathing heavily, and that was all he needed before he was spilling in Thorin’s hand, biting his own knuckles to keep from screaming out and revealing them to any wandering by.

As Bilbo relearned how to breathe, Thorin pulled a soft cloth from his pocket, gently wiping him down first before cleaning his hand. Bilbo looked up after a moment and before the cloth could disappear back into Thorin’s robe, he noticed a very telling little maroon “BB” embroidered in one corner.

“You sneaky bastard, I’ve been looking for that,” Bilbo whispered, turning around to face his king. It was then he noticed Thorin was still breathing rather heavily, his cheeks flushed under his beard, and a guilty little grin for having been caught out. Shaking his head, but with an amused smirk, Bilbo pushed on his dwarf’s chest until his back was against the pillar that hid them.

“You have many, I did not think you would miss the one,” Thorin defended, his hands running lightly down the back of Bilbo’s arms, attempting to sooth.

“Hm, but my favorite,” Bilbo replied, not looking up, but idly tracing the embroidery down Thorin’s tunic, finding his way down to the intricate buckle that held it closed and then tracing that. “You had planned this.”

“Perhaps I had considered the possibility…”

“Well, I suppose we should see it through, then.” Bilbo’s eyes held a playful light as his nimble fingers made quick work of the buckle and then the lacings on Thorin’s trousers, pulling out his erect member.

“Bilbo! You need not… I had not intended-!” Thorin lost his words as Bilbo dropped to his knees and licked a stripe up his shaft.

“Come now, I can hardly send you back to court like this.” Bilbo continued to lick and suckle his shaft, licking a bead of precum from his head.

“Ghivashel…please...” Thorin’s voice was utterly wrecked as he gently wove his fingers into Bilbo’s golden curls.

“Hm, yes, that’s better,” Bilbo smirked before taking Thorin fully in his mouth.

A cry ripped from his throat before Thorin could muffle himself, bringing his free fist to his mouth, breathing harshly.

Bilbo pulled off of him with an obscene pop. “Quiet, O King, or I will stop. Can’t have the public see their king with his pants down, understand? Good.”

Thorin nodded eagerly and Bilbo took him in again. He bit his fist, muffling the sounds of pleasure, as Bilbo worked him, bobbing, sucking, licking as though he would consume him if he could. He looked down at his small lover, his fingers tangled in his golden curls, his crown knocked askew as he fit his beautiful mouth around as much as he could, cheeks flushed. Green eyes turned up and Thorin was lost.

Bilbo choked a little at first, not expecting this so soon, but then he was swallowing what Thorin gave him, licking him clean as though he were a delicacy.

After catching his breath for a moment, Thorin offered him a hand to stand up, and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Kurdul, Ghivashel, my Bilbo…” He whispered endearments, both Khuzdul and Westeron, into the golden curls, and then into his temple as Bilbo tilted his head up to look at his sappy dwarf.

Thorin would have been happy to stay like that for the rest of the afternoon, had they not been interrupted by a cough.

“Your Majesty,” Balin started, still from the other side of the pillar and curtains, “You have kept the council waiting long enough…”

Thorin sighed, but released Bilbo, holding the curtain so that he could leave their little sanctuary first. Bilbo didn’t move, his face as red as the tomatoes he grew on the terrace outside their rooms. Thorin reached down and shuffled the papers dropped in their initial excitement, pressing them into his consort’s hands and gently leading him out by the elbow.

“Good afternoon, your Highness,” Balin greeted Bilbo jovially. “Ah, your crown is a little…”

Bilbo pulled himself together a little bit at that point, pulling his elbow from Thorin’s hold and setting his crown to rights. “Ah, yes, good afternoon to you, Balin,” he managed, though his voice had a slight quiver. “Oh, dear, look at the time. I really ought to get to my office and finish these...these…” he trailed off as he started to walk away, the red still not having receded.

Thorin grabbed him by elbow again, pulling him around and into his chest. “My dearest husband,” he whispered in his ear. “I missed you terribly.”

Bilbo cracked the barest of a smile. “Yes, well, I missed you, too.” He stood up on his toes, gave Thorin a peck on the lips, and then trotted off on his way.

Thorin smiled after him. No matter how long they had been married, he still felt like a love-struck youth.

“Your Majesty, the council meeting.”

“Of course, Balin.” He started to turn away when a thought struck him. “Balin, make sure a lunch tray is brought to Master Baggin’s office. And see if you can clear my schedule after tea.”


End file.
